We Go Way Back
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: What if they had met when in kindergarten? Would things be different? Eventual Sherlolly.
1. After School

After school, four students sat on the grass waiting for their parents. They were six years old and inseparable. Their names were Sherlock, John, Molly, and Jim.

"What do you guys want to be when you grow up?" Molly asked. "I want to be a doctor."

"I want to be a soldier." John said.

"I want to be a pirate." Sherlock said.

"I'm going to be a consulting criminal." Jim said proudly.

"What's a consulting criminal, Jim?" Molly inquired.

"A consulting criminal does murders and crimes for people so they don't have to." Jim explained.

"Cool." Molly said.

"I'm going to have an arch enemy too." Jim continued.

"Do arch enemies exist in real life?" John asked.

"Of course, John. Mycroft is mine." Sherlock said.

"I like your brother." Molly said.

"Everyone knows about your crush on my brother which I don't understand." Sherlock replied.

"I'm going to string my enemy along with puzzles and bombs and stuff. But that won't be the final problem." Jim explained.

"What's the final problem?" Molly asked.

Jim's mother called to him.

"Sorry. Got to go." Jim said. "Bye, guys."

"What kind of doctor are you going to be?" John asked Molly.

"I don't know." Molly replied.

A black car pulled up.

"Molly, that's our ride. Try not to get overexcited about Mycroft." Sherlock said.

"Bye, John." Molly waved.

"See ya later, Molly. Bye, Sherlock." John waved back.

The next day, the group met on the playground.

"I know what kind of doctor I'm going to be." Molly announced.

"What kind?" John asked.

"A patho-pathololo-pathologist." Molly stumbled over the word.

"What kind of doctor is that?" Sherlock asked, clearly intrigued.

"A dead people doctor." Molly explained.

"I'll make sure you get a lot of dead people from my job." Jim assured her.

"Aww, thanks, Jim. Anymore plans about your arch enemy?" Molly asked curiously.

"I'm going to get close to him by dating some pitiful, unfortunate girl who works with him." Jim replied.

"Brilliant." Sherlock remarked.

"Isn't it?" Jim agreed.

After that school year ended, everyone ended up going somewhere else.


	2. Reunion

Finally, Molly Hooper was a fully certified pathologist at St. Bart's hospital. Her second day of work was when the unexpected happened.

She had been working on a rather difficult cadaver when the morgue doors flew open. Molly looked up in surprise at the man in a black suit and belstaff coat. He had already taken off his blue scarf. In Molly's eyes he was gorgeous.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I need to examine a body you got in. It's for a case at Scotland Yard." The man said.

"Sure. Erm-do you- um need anything else?" Molly stuttered.

"Look at this body and tell me the cause of death." The man replied.

"Okay. To a normal person it would appear that Miss Jones was killed from a stab wound in the stomach, but to the trained eye it is obvious that she died from a poison injected just under the jaw line. The stab wound was a cover up." Molly did her best to impress this handsome stranger.

"Yes! Oh brilliant! I was right. How long have you worked here?" He asked.

"Two days." Molly answered.

"I am almost always here. Most pathologists won't work with me. Will you work with me?"

"Sure. How hard could it be?" Molly replied.

"Excellent." The man said. "I'll be off."

He made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Molly called. The man turned around. "Do you have a name?"

"The name' Sherlock Holmes and I'm a consulting detective." He winked at her and left.

Molly tried to figure out why that name sounded familiar. It bugged her for the rest of the day.

She was just drifting off to sleep when she remembered.

"Sherlock Holmes from kindergarten. I had a crush on his brother." She said aloud. She wondered if he remembered her.

Sherlock lay in his bed thinking about the mousey pathologist he had met that day. He didn't have a name to go on, but she seemed familiar. He felt as if he had seen her before. He shook it off as a coincidence, but then again, since when did Sherlock Holmes believe in coincidences.


End file.
